


Little Bi Blue

by livesybaby



Series: The Pornstar Chronicles [1]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Fast progressing, Filth, Homophobia, Homophobic Slurs, M/M, Rated:Explicit for later chapters, Sex, Smut, Swearing/Cursing throughout, pornstar AU, young!robron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-22 13:56:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 18,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13168353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livesybaby/pseuds/livesybaby
Summary: AU where Robert is a secret pornstar and Aaron is his biggest fan





	1. Only Gay in the Village

It wasn’t totally awful being the ‘only gay in the village’ as Adam liked to call it, at least with his gaydar on permanent shut down it meant there wasn’t an unsuspecting gay guy in the vicinity for Chas to throw at her son. He’d been there with Finn Barton and it was awkward as hell with the cheeky comments and nudges from his Mum when Finn was _clearly_ not his type. For the most part, being the only gay was okay. If he wanted to go out he could drive up to bar west in Hotten, meet someone, stay over and leave the next morning without the awkwardness of seeing them in your village all the time. Aaron was okay with it, honestly.

The one downside of being the only gay meant that he spent a lot of his free time watching porn, sure _every lad watches porn_ as Adam liked to frequently point out but regular porn just wasn’t cutting it for Aaron. He’d made the decision at 18 to sign up for a website; thevault.com that appealed to his _every_ need. There were regular cam models that live streamed themselves at frequent points throughout the day, Aaron was into that - seeing randomers perform sex acts then not having the awkwardness of ever actually meeting them. There was a little chat box below each video that was always filled with regulars, a donation button to fund the actors lifestyle. 

Aaron’s favourite section was the pro section. You couldn’t access it without a full subscription and Aaron quickly decided it was the best purchase he’d ever made. This was the place for the professionals, people who’d made it from being a regular cam model to being a fully fledged employee. Long gone were the budget shot webcam streams and in came the scripted scenarios, props and costumes, sex toys and unusual positions that Aaron never even knew existed. Aaron liked this section. He had his favourites, certain users he’d subscribed to that pinged notifications to his phone whenever a new video was uploaded. He was well into a French lad that could do amazing things with his tongue, then there was the long-haired rockstar-looking 20-something with great abs. But nothing compared to his favourite, a user named LittleBiBlue was the ultimate turn-on. 

No one ever used real names on the site but LittleBiBlue had Aaron wishing he knew his name, wanting nothing more than for his name to roll off his tongue as his fist worked furiously beneath his waistband. The man was art, pure unadulterated _art._ Sure, blokes were fit and even handsome though Aaron would never use such a stupid word, but this bloke, this _man_ was something else. Aaron never thought a man could be beautiful until now. He was blonde-haired with blue-green eyes like sea glass, Aaron hadn’t ever been into blondes, too pure, too perfect-looking but this man, with his hair askew and pink lips swollen and glistening did things to Aaron that he never thought possible. 

His skin was pale, porcelain white and his body was scattered with freckles like constellations across a clear sky. His jaw was so well defined it could cut glass, his neck lacked stubble and Aaron enjoyed watching his Adams-apple bobbing up and down as he swallowed, wishing he could have one night with him, dreaming of being the one to leave purple bite-marks and fingerprints across his unblemished skin, like being the first to leave footprints in untouched snow. 

“Aaron, what’re you doing?” Chas interrupted, yelling his name from downstairs and ruining the most amazing daydream “You said you’d come fix the dishwasher for me” 

Aaron groaned, running his hand down his face exasperatedly “Be down in a sec!” 

Living above the pub had it’s benefits and even though sharing the adjoining home with the Sugden’s wasn’t ideal it was manageable. Victoria had been one of his best friends for years and when she wasn’t annoying the fuck out of him like the little sister he never wanted, he enjoyed her company but _God!_ how he wished for some space just once in a while. 

He signed out of his laptop, making sure to wipe his browser history then made his way downstairs before his Mum got impatient again and came to fetch him. He was a mechanic by trade and so most of the repairs in the home were done by him, Chas wouldn’t dream of letting anyone call a plumber, electrician or general handyman not when her boy would “happily” do it. 

“There you are, was beginning to think you’d fallen asleep” She tutted, wiping spilled water from the floor with towels. The dishwasher had been leaking since that morning and though Aaron had promised to fix it right away he’d been waylaid by more important issues _like having a cheeky wank over LittleBiBlue_.

“I’m doing it now” Aaron groaned, tying his overalls tightly around his waist and hoping that the knot would easily conceal his half-hard crotch. 

“Are you still not finished with that?” Victoria flustered, coming into the back room and tidying magazines from the table.

”What’s the rush? Worried that it’s going to be your turn to wash up?” Aaron teased

“Er… It’s not my turn, it’s yours! Anyway, my Brother’s coming to stay over isn’t he? I told you, remember?”

“I don’t get why Andy can’t just stay at the farm, is Katie being a bitch again?” Aaron grumbled, twisting a fitting inside the appliance. 

“Not Andy! Do you ever listen?” Victoria rolled her eyes “My older brother, Robert.”

“The one who went AWOL for like a decade?” Aaron shrugged

“Kind of” Victoria sighed “Anyway, he’s coming home for a bit and I’m proper excited to see him” 

“Heard he’s a right tosser” 

“Yeah well, so are you and I love you still don’t I?” She teased

Aaron stuck his tongue out playfully before continuing his job as Victoria tidied up the last few things in the back room. Around half an hour passed and Aaron was just about finished, Victoria and Diane were sitting patiently on the sofa waiting for the prodigal son to return from wherever the fuck he’d been for the last ten years. He was just finishing putting his tools back in the toolbox when the door opened and Victoria shrieked excitedly _“Robert!”_

Not one to get involved in family reunions Aaron washed the oil from his hands under the hot water, listening to Victoria coo over her older brother like he was an _angel_ or something. He dried his hands on the towel, flicking the switch on the kettle and called over his shoulder “anyone want a brew?” receiving a chorus of yes-pleases and failing to miss the low voice of Robert “Why’s the plumber making tea?” 

“He’s not a plumber, that’s _Aaron_ ” Victoria explained “You know, Chas’ son?”

Aaron nearly spilled hot tea over himself when he turned around to finally catch a glimpse of the older man. Blonde hair, sharp blue-green eyes and a chiselled jawline… _oh fuck._

“So you’re a Dingle then?” Robert accused “Shouldn’t you be nicking dishwashers, not fixing them?”

If Aaron hadn’t been so lost in thought he might have decked the bloke, or at least snapped back with something equally insulting but his mind couldn’t process both things at once. This guy, Robert Sugden was LittleBiBlue, the man who’s entire being was sectioned into tiny pornographic folders on Aaron’s laptop, the man who he’d been wanking over less than an hour before. 

“Robert! Don’t be so rude, Aaron lives here and I want you both to get along” Diane scolded “Sorry Pet, why don’t you come and drink your brew with us, I’m sure Robert would love to get to know you” 

Aaron tore his eyes away from the older man to glance at Diane, barely hearing a word she said before shaking his head dumbly “I’ve er… I’ve got work.. see you later-..” he stammered, flushing red as he fled from the room. “Well he looks like a proper nut job” he heard Robert say as he closed the door, oh fuck what now?


	2. Tea time, Five O'Clock.

Aaron spent the next few days avoiding the pub at all costs. He’d fallen asleep on Adams sofa at least twice knowing that his best friend would suggest he stayed over, anything to avoid an awkward confrontation with Robert. But now Victoria had cornered him, informing him that there was to be a family meal in the back room that Sunday and she expected Aaron to be there.

“I’m not family” Aaron had blurted in a desperate attempt to get out of it

“You’re as good as!” Victoria had scolded “be there Aaron, or there’ll be trouble!”

And so that was how Aaron had ended up in the back room of the Woolpack, uncomfortably dressed in his least favourite button-up, chosen by Victoria and making small talk with the Sugden’s over Vic’s signature Roast Beef dinner. The one saving grace had been that Victoria had invited Adam. They’d been together for over a year now and already they were like an old married couple. Andy and Diane had accepted him after a wobble at the beginning but it seemed Robert wasn’t quite as warm to his sisters boyfriend as everyone had hoped. 

“So what is it you do again, Adam?” Robert had pushed, bringing awkward glances from everyone around the table

“I’m a farmer, me” Adam had spoken, mouth full of mashed potato “Work on my Mums farm up at Butlers”

“So you work for a farmer, not actually a farmer yourself then?” Robert pointed out obnoxiously

“Well not properly, but I’ve got shares in the business and it’ll be mine one day” Adam nodded

“Yeah? That’s what they all say” Robert had raised his eyebrows, taking a bite of Yorkshire pudding “You don’t have any other prospects then?”

“Not every one’s as lazy as you Robert, they actually enjoy putting work in on their family farm” Katie glared

“Me? Lazy?” Robert laughed “I was the only one with any ambition, that was the problem. We’re not all destined to waste our life shovelling cow shit like Andy over here”

“Language!” Diane scolded

“No, your problem was that you wanted everything handed to you on a plate” Andy retorted “Too busy stuck with your nose in a book to be part of our family-…”

“Our family?!” Robert choked “You were only in it because I begged Mum and Dad to adopt you, poor orphan Andy, look where being charitable got me ‘ey?” 

“Lads, please-..” Victoria tried, sighing between her arguing siblings

“I might be adopted but we both know which one Dad loved in the end!” Andy spat

“Thanks for dinner Vic” Robert huffed “It’s been a proper family get together” he stood from his seat before storming out of the back door. 

The table was alive with mumbles and groans of “typical Robert” and “Spoiled brat” but Aaron couldn’t help but think they’d maybe been a bit harsh on him. Sure, he was a stuck up prick but Andy wasn’t perfect, no matter how much he faked it. 

After helping to tidy up Aaron left with the intention of getting a few cans from David’s shop and slumming it round the back of the cricket pavilion, not really warming to the idea of a few pints in the family pub and getting questioned by his Mum about what happened over dinner. He shoved his hands in his pockets and headed down Main Street, stopping abruptly when he saw Robert parked up in the drivers seat of his car, seemingly checking his phone. Aaron tapped on the window before he could chicken out, wondering if offering an olive branch may be the way around his awkward situation.

“Victoria sent you?” Robert asked, winding his window down

“No, uhh.. she doesn’t know I’m here” 

“So what is it then? Got lost on your way to mucking the pigs out?” he retorted spitefully

“Was wondering if you fancied a drink or something?” 

“What, like a date?” Robert asked dumbly

“Well, no - I was going for one anyway and thought you might want a break from the village?”

“You think I’d want to be seen out with you? A Dingle?” Robert smirked 

“Suit yourself” Aaron shrugged, turning three-sixty and heading up towards the bus shelter before Robert could see the embarrassment flooding his cheeks red. 

“No, wait! Aaron-..” Robert fumbled, pushing his way out of the car door and walking a few steps to catch the younger man up. Aaron spun around, his confusion etched on his face. “What?” he mumbled, jutting his chin out at the older man. 

“Could do with a proper drink actually, if you still fancy it?”

Aaron contemplated telling him to fuck off but suddenly a night out in Hotten with his internet-crush sounded a lot more interesting than getting smashed round the back of the cricket pavilion. 

“You’re driving” Aaron shrugged inviting himself to the passenger side of Roberts Porsche. 

It wasn’t until they were hitting 70 down the Hotten road that Aaron analysed his surroundings. The leather interior of Roberts car looked somehow familiar and it dawned on Aaron that this was the exact setting of one of his most-watched videos. He began to get hot under the collar as he tried to block out his memories of Robert, sprawled across the back seat, arse in the air and face forcefully planted in to the seat, moaning a barely coherent string of profanities as he was pounded by a much taller, muscular, ape of a man. Aaron gulped at his vision, focusing his attention on the passing farmlands and definitely not on the steering wheel where Roberts long slender fingers grazed across the control. 

Aaron couldn’t be more relieved when they finally pulled up in the high street of Hotten, Aaron directing them towards his most frequented club, Bar West. It hadn’t taken more than a couple of minutes for Robert to clock onto the atmosphere, if the two girls snogging in the corner hadn’t given the game away it was the large LGBT poster on the back wall. 

“You brought me to a gay bar?” Robert dead-panned

“Well it’s not just gay people that come here but-…”

“Are you gay?”

Aaron nodded

“Brilliant” Robert mumbled, running a hand through his hair

“Shall I tell you a secret?” Aaron whisper-shouted, feeling annoyed at Roberts reaction “they’ll even serve you a beer if you’re straight!”

“One drink” Robert grumbled “then we’re going somewhere normal” 

“Normal?!” Aaron fumed “As opposed to what mate? Because I’m pretty sure you didn’t actually mean to refer to my sexuality as abnormal” 

“Somewhere a little less-..” Robert said, waving his arm around as though he were in a zoo

“Are you actually homophobic?” Aaron accused, shaking his head unbelievably

The bloke makes pornography with other blokes, surely he wasn’t a complete closet case.

“No, it’s not that it’s just-..” Robert shrugged, his words fading “..- this was a mistake, alright?” 

And with that he turned to run, like literally fucking RAN from the bar.


	3. He's got it bad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning for Homophobia and Homophobic slurs

Aaron hadn’t seen Robert for a few days after that, he wouldn’t say he’d purposely avoided him but he’d made sure not to dawdle in places he was likely to show up. That night hadn’t been a huge fail for Aaron, he’d copped off with some twink who had a nipple piercing so all in all it was a successful night, even If he hadn’t ended up in the bed he’d half-hoped he’d end up in. 

Aaron felt dirty watching Roberts videos now that he knew him personally, he’d tried his best to focus more on the other site models but the thumbnail of Robert deep-throating a policeman always popped up in his suggestions and it took all his willpower not to relent and click it. His will power eventually ran dry and Aaron found his mouse hovering over the link to Roberts catalogue of videos, giving in and clicking through, lining up a playlist of his favourite clips and pushing his waistband to his knees. 

What Robert didn’t know wouldn’t hurt him right?

It was sort of a thrill knowing it was well past midnight and Robert was asleep in the spare room just down the hall, he found himself wondering what Robert was doing while Aaron was lazily stroking his hand up and down his pre-cum soaked length. The video showed Robert, stripped and sprawled across a dining table, mewling loudly as an experienced older man flicked his tongue in and out of his hole.Aaron bet he could do better, one night with Robert and he’d make him see stars, he wondered if Robert thought of him that way. He wasn’t exactly straight no matter how much he tried to fake it, he wondered if Robert was in his room right now, hand plunged past the waistband of his white Calvins, pushing his fist up and down his cock as he thought of bending Aaron over, having his wicked way with the younger man, teaching him all his tricks. 

Aaron blacked out momentarily as his powerful orgasm took over, his body trembling with need as he coated his torso with white hot cream, biting his fist to prevent himself calling Roberts name and revealing his filthy little secret to the arrogant older man. 

_He’s got it bad, oh he’s got it bad_

The next morning felt weird, Robert had taken to ignoring him mostly apart from the odd mean comment which generally came with the package of Robert Sugden. Aaron rolled his eyes on instinct, biting his tongue instead of retaliating, knowing he had much worse on the arrogant man but nowhere near cruel enough to torture him with it. 

“So, after that disaster of a meal last week I’ve decided we’re going to have a civil drink in the pub tonight” Victoria announced, placing a bacon sandwich in front of Aaron, her usual way of sweetening him up. 

“Can’t” Aaron lied “I’ve got a date” 

“Bullshit” Victoria retorted instantly “Your blue shirt isn’t in the wash and I know you don’t do dates without your lucky blue shirt” 

Aaron rolled his eyes at the attention-to-detail that the youngest Sugden had. 

“Well Cain wants me to-…” He started

“Stuff what Cain wants, I’m the mug who makes your breakfast every morning-..” Victoria sat at the table with her teacup, eyeing up her friend “…-Not to mention I’m your best friend” 

“Think Adam would have something to say about that” Aaron argued, his face softening at Victoria’s

“Please Aaron?” She pouted, fluttering her eyelashes dramatically 

“You owe me one” He groaned, standing up to put his plate in the sink.

“Be there at six” She smiled “don’t wear that weird aftershave” 

“It’s not weird, it’s _nice_ ” he scoffed

“It’s _suffocating_ ” She groaned dramatically

“See ya later trouble” He grinned, messing up her hair as he left, happy that he’d managed to avoid any form of conversation with Robert. 

“Do you fancy him or something?” Robert pulled a face as his younger sister smiled

“What? No!” She laughed “I’m with Adam, besides Aaron’s my best mate plus I’m not exactly his type”

“Oh yeah, he mentioned something about that” Robert shrugged nonchalantly 

“Don’t be boring Rob” Vic scolded

“What?”

“About him being gay, doesn’t mean he’s got any interest in you and it’s not like you can catch it!”

“I don’t care if he’s gay Vic, that’s his problem” Robert shrugged

“It’s not a _problem_ Rob, I don’t know why you’re being like this. Didn’t think you were a homophobe” 

“I’m not a homophobe” 

“Sure” She rolled her eyes “You’re just as bad as Dad was-..”

“Are you kidding me?!” Robert fumed

“-..he would have reacted the same way, seeing two blokes. Thought you were different!”

“I’m nothing like Jack” Robert tensed his jaw, the memory of his father flashing through his mind, oh how angry he’d been to realise his son wasn’t as perfect as he’d hoped. 

“You’d better be civil tonight Rob, not just to Andy and Katie but to Aaron too. He’s my mate and he’s been there for me a lot while you haven’t, don’t make me choose a side” She shook her head disappointedly, walking out into the bar area to start work. 

Robert wasn’t homophobic, he didn’t have a problem with gay people, heck! He didn’t exactly follow the straight and narrow himself. He was just damaged, his mind distorted into the ideal his father wanted. The disappointed voice of his father playing on loop in his head whenever he even looked at another man. 

_No son of mine will ever be known as a fucking queer._


	4. Kiss and Makeup?

Robert had sulked his way through the first twenty minutes of the meet-up, Adam had attempted to make conversation but Robert had barely given any response and when he had bothered to it was something condescending and mean. Aaron didn’t think Robert was a mean person, not really. Sure he had issues but he just wished he’d make an effort sometimes, or maybe he was deluded, maybe this was exactly what Robert was like. 

“So-..” Katie began, that sly smirk on her face that Robert knew all too well “My friend lives in Hotten and she phones me up the other day and goes, Katie! You’ll never guess what, I’ve just seen your Ex, that Robert lad… walk into a gay bar” She giggled “You had enough of women divorcing you so you’ve gone onto lads now, is that it?”

“You don’t know what you’re talking about” Robert glared, taking another swig of whiskey

“So it’s true then?” Andy laughed “The great Robert Sugden is a gay?”

“I’m not gay, shut the fuck up Andy”

“What’s your type then Rob? Dull, insecure, fancies himself? A bit like you?” Katie tormented

Roberts fist gripped around his glass and for a moment Aaron thought he was about to launch it through someones face. 

“Rob?” Victoria asked, tilting her head to try and read his expression

“He’s not gay” Aaron blurted, unsure why he’d even bother sticking up for him “I tricked him into going, he didn’t realise until we were in there that it was a gay bar, was just a laugh like” 

Adam chuckled, shoving his friend playfully on the shoulder “Ahhh! Thought you’d try and turn him did ya?” 

“Shut up Ad, ya muppet” Aaron laughed, nudging him back

“Well it didn’t work did it?” Robert scoffed “Sorry Aaron” 

“What are you on about? I didn’t actually take you there in an attempt to seduce you or something” Aaron pulled a face, halfway between laughing and are-you-fucking-serious?

“Well that’s what you lot are about isn’t it? See a random bloke, oh I bet I can get him to come over to the queer side” Robert shrugged

“You’re so full of it!” Aaron spat, slamming his pint on the bar, the head spilling over the sides of his hand before storming out of the side door. 

“What’s his problem?” Robert pulled a face, swigging his whiskey and trying to ignore the glare from his youngest sibling.

“Go and apologise or you’ll be finding somewhere else to stay tonight” Victoria ordered, the anger in her eyes similar to the look he frequently received from their father as a teenager. 

“Fine” Robert muttered, leaving his glass on the bar and following through the side door that was still swinging. 

Aaron hadn’t gone far, he was leaning against the outside wall of the Woolpack with one foot resting on the brickwork, his head lolled back and looking at the sky.

“I know you’ve got it bad for me but my sister’s going off her nut thinking you’re in a mood so can we just kiss and make up?” Robert couldn’t help but tease

“You know for someone who’s not as straight as he makes out you’ve got a fucking warped view of my sexuality” 

“What do you mean I’m not straight? I thought it was public knowledge that I shagged my brothers wife” 

“That doesn’t mean shit and you know it Rob” 

“I’m not gay, so forget about whatever little fantasy you’ve got in your head”

“Fantasy? You wanna talk about fantasy? How about you on your knees while a six-foot cowboy shoves his cock down your throat?” Aaron blurted

“W-What?” Robert swallowed “I don’t know what goes on in that sick head of yours but don’t-…”

“-Or how about the teacher-student thing? Like getting spanked over a desk by the headteacher did ya Rob?” 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, I-…”

“Bullshit Rob, you know exactly what I’m talking about” Aaron interrupted, his nostrils flaring “Oh, there was that proper hot one where that mechanic was rimming you in the back-seat of your Porsche, remember that one? You looked well into it - eyes blown, lips swollen, your hair was in a right state and if I remember correctly you said that thing about-…” 

“Shut up!” Robert exploded, shoving Aaron against the brickwork“Shut your fucking mouth or I swear I’ll-..” 

“Truth hurts doesn’t it… LittleBiBlue?” 

“You can’t tell anyone!” He rambled “They’ll know you watched and they’ll think you-..”

“What? They’ll think I’m gay? Oh wait, I’m not the closet-case though am I Rob?”   
Roberts eyes searched Aaron’s frantically, he knew he was right and the thought of everyone in the village finding out made his chest hurt. 

“How much?!” Robert demanded, losing grip of Aaron’s shirt and shoving his hand in his inside pocket

“Well I don’t know, probably all of them. I’ve been a paying subscriber since I was 18” Aaron shrugged, totally missing the point “I even saw that weird one with the dog collar and-..”

“Not ‘how many have you watched?’ you fucking idiot!” Robert thumbed through his wallet “How much to keep your mouth shut?”

Realisation dawned on Aaron as he watched the older man fluster, grabbing at £20 notes in the back of his wallet.

“I don’t want your money Rob-..” He shook his head in disbelief 

“Everyone’s got a price Aaron, just name yours I’ll sort it” 

“You can’t buy me I-…” 

“This isn’t about buying you Aaron, this is my life! If everyone in there finds out about this I’m finished!” Robert yelled “Look I’m in your debt, I’ll pay whatever just please don’t say anything” 

“Robert, Listen-..” Aaron sighed, placing his hands over Roberts to halt him, the man was fucking trembling and Aaron felt nothing but sorry for his outburst “I’m not going to tell them, really I’m not” 

“So, what you’re gonna hold this against me and I owe you one? Is that how this works Aaron? Because I’m not in for the long game, I need this to end” 

“No-..” Aaron said softly “..-No one deserves to be outed, that’s not what this is about. What ever you do is your business, I won’t say anything I swear” 

Robert swallowed thickly, eyes searching for the hint of a lie and his face still tense with distrust. “You must want something?”

“Well now you come to mention it” Aaron shrugged “You could be a bit nicer to me” 

“Nicer how? Like…?” Robert’s eyes dropped to Aaron’s lower half, wondering if this was a ploy for sexual favours. 

Aaron rolled his eyes lightly “Nicer like not making me feel like an idiot in front of my friends, no smart comments and definitely no insults about my sexuality!” 

“What, none at all?” Robert replied, the corners of his mouth turning up for a second

“Not nearly half as many as usual-..” Aaron reasoned “…-anyway, you could do with all the friends you can get right now” 

“Y-You wanna be friends?” Robert furrowed his brows, wondering how the situation had flipped in the last ten minutes

“Depends, can you stop being an arsehole for at least five minutes?” 

“It’s my default setting” Robert smirked “but I can try” 

“Works for me” Aaron smiled, dropping his hands and stepping back slightly “Come on then mate, you can buy me a drink”


	5. Everybody hates Katie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you're a Katie/Andy fan you may want to look away.

Their once strained relationship was getting easier now, both of them sharing an unbelievable secret no one else could even make up and Aaron would go as far as to say they were friends now, _Robert and Aaron were friends._

“Do you _have_ to do that?” Robert grimaced, staring at Aaron as he slurped the milk from his cereal bowl

“What?” Aaron mumbled, wiping his milk moustache on the back of his sleeve

“Eurgh!” Robert crowed “You’re a fucking animal” 

“You love it” Aaron sniggered as he took a gulp of apple juice “Right, I’m off to work - Cain’ll have my head” 

He waved Aaron off as he chuckled to himself, an bemused Victoria watching from the kitchen area. 

“You two are getting on a lot better” She commented, drying her hands before sitting next to her brother

“Aaron’s a laugh” 

“He is” She agreed “Wish you could have that kind of relationship with Andy”

“Don’t ruin the mood Vic” 

“Oh, I’m not! I just think if it’s that easy to make friends with a bloke you don’t even know you could surely try harder with your brother”

“He’s not my brother” 

\--

Robert had been dead-set against the idea of yet another awkward drink in the Woolpack but Aaron had insisted on him going and apart from the gnawing in the back of his head telling him he _owed_ Aaron for keeping his mouth shut, Robert found himself wanting to spend more and more time with his new friend. So that’s how they’d ended up in a booth with their thighs pressed awkwardly together listening to Katie talk about wedding flowers with Victoria. Robert necking whiskey like it’s going out of fashion, Aaron and Adam multiple shots in as they drunkenly giggled amongst themselves.

“-.. and where are you staying on your wedding night?” Victoria asked, knowing that Andy would be stay at their home

Robert had swallowed a “definitely not in my bed this time, ‘ey Bridezilla?” almost as soon as he’d thought of the idea, Aaron’s sharp smack to his thigh accompanied by a “don’t you fucking dare, Robert” look was enough to set him on his best behaviour. 

He had noticed, since deciding to play civil with Aaron that he actually liked him, when you got past the grumpy, sulky cover he was an interesting bloke. Interesting somehow translating to “I wonder what he’s like in bed?” of course Robert wouldn’t dream of saying that kind of thing to Aaron, he’s a porn-star, not a slag. He definitely wouldn’t be saying no to a drunken snog off him though. 

“You sticking around for the wedding Rob?” Adam asked, trying to swerve the conversation from colour schemes and honeymoons. 

“Might do” He shrugged “I’m sticking around for a few months to see how it goes but might move back here permanently, haven’t decided yet” 

“You can’t stay here” Katie fumed “Don’t you think you cause enough damage just by existing? Never mind us having to breathe the same air as you each day”

Robert was about to retort, his nasty streak hanging loosely on his tongue before Aaron got their first

“Well you could always do the village a favour and fuck off yourself Katie” Aaron slurred

“What did you just say?!” Andy yelled, staring incredulously at the younger man

“Even if Robert does fuck off back to wherever, your bird’s still got a problem with everyone in the village. What next? Gonna have a pop at Doug ‘cause his turnips aren’t growing fast enough?” Aaron countered

“I thought you were better than that Aaron, clearly you’ve been sucked into the Sugden charm!” Katie spat, pointing at Robert who was chuckling into his whiskey tumbler, loving that the drama had unravelled with him barely saying a word. 

“Oh shut your face, you washed up tart!” Aaron groaned, nearly missing the table as he slammed his bottle down

By now Adam was full-on belly laughing, doubled over at the drunken slurs coming from his friends mouth. Robert was amused at the scene, Katie mortified, Victoria contemplating life and Andy… Andy? Most of the table were so far gone in their drinking marathon that they barely had chance to reacted when Andy threw the first punch, snapping Aaron’s head back and causing the pub to melt into silence. Adam steadied his friend, sobering up slightly as he helped him back to his balanced stance. Robert had risen from his chair, ready to defend him if things got ugly. A voice from the bar, Chas’ came loud and clear “Aaron, don’t you dare-..”

“Y’know I’d let you off because you were defending your Missus” Aaron slurred, getting up close in Andy’s face, so close that if Robert wasn’t in on the whole situation he might have expected them to kiss. “But it just so happens, I think you’re a proper wanker so it doesn’t really hurt my conscience to do this” 

The smack to Andy’s nose was deafening, a gasp came from Diane on the other side of the bar and then suddenly the pub was alive with noise, cheers and stop it’s as they brawled on the floor. It took both Adam and Robert working together to prise Aaron from straddling Andy, pummelling thud after thud into his body. 

\--

“I can’t believe you decked Andy for me” Robert grinned later on in the back room. Adam had gone home, Victoria tagging along with him and it was well past midnight so Diane and Chas had gone to bed knowing they wouldn’t get much sense out of Aaron in his drunk state.

“He had it coming” Aaron laughed “God, those shots went straight to my head”

Robert steadied Aaron before shoving him onto the sofa where he collapsed into a messy heap, straightening himself out with no coordination. 

“Sit there, I’ll stick the kettle on”

“I’m glad you’re thinking of sticking around” Aaron sighed, kicking his trainers off and leaving them messily underneath the coffee table

“Me too” Robert admitted “Wasn’t sure if I was gonna but apart from Andy and Katie being their usual selves it’s been alright”  
“Uhh, don’t forget your other reason to stay”

Robert handed the warm mug to Aaron, sinking into the seat next to him

“And what might that be?” He asked innocently

“Your new best friend, obviously” Aaron pointed dramatically to himself

“Suppose you have swayed my decision just a little bit” Robert nudged playfully

“A little bit?” Aaron gasped

“Fine, a lot!” 

“Y’know people say not to meet your idols and that..” Aaron poorly quoted

“I’m your idol now am I?” 

“No!” Aaron giggled, like actually fucking giggled “but it’s kinda the same init?”

“So what am I then? Weird adult film actor who you’ve got the hots for?”

“No!” Aaron laughed again “You’re not exactly a celebrity actor are ya?”

“Suppose not” Robert shrugged

“.. do fancy ya quite a bit though” Aaron admitted, glancing down at Robert lips eagerly and shuffling forward.

Robert let his forehead rest gently against Aaron’s as he moved forward, brushing their lips gently and fluttering his eyes shut before-…

“Uh-oh!” Aaron lunged from the sofa, nearly tripping over Roberts long legs in the process before Robert was met with the delightful sounds of Aaron throwing up the contents of his stomach into the washing up bowl. Robert smiled to himself for a second, melting into the realisation that Aaron must have felt something too, before kicking himself back into gear and going to help his drunk friend clean up. 

_Oh the things you do.._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is an extra long one that you'll appreciate, I promise. ;)


	6. Everything? Everything.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Smut Warning begins now*

Aaron had woken with a thudding headache the next morning and it wasn’t aided by Chas demanding to know the ins-and-outs of last nights chaos and Victoria’s “I’m so disappointed” speech. 

“Will ya both stop pecking my head?” Aaron groaned, leaning head-first on the breakfast table as he nursed the hangover of the century. 

“Head hurt does it love?” Chas cooed “Well it serves ya bleeding right for necking all that booze and picking fights with the punters!”

“Why’d you do it Aaron?” Vic sighed “I’d expect it off him-..” She thrust her thumb in Roberts direction who was sitting quietly at Aaron’s side, happy that he wasn’t suffering much of a hangover “..-but you’re on a suspended sentence, you need to control yourself a bit more!” 

“I don’t even remember” Aaron groaned “last thing I remember is Katie talking about flowers and laughing with Adam, it must have been those shots, they’re lethal Mum you can’t be selling those to the regulars”

That seemed to be enough to convince Chas and Victoria to carry on with their day, the former insisting that they talked properly later on when they were alone. Robert however was nervously picking at the label on the jam jar as Aaron lifted his head to take a sip of his lukewarm tea. 

“You okay?” Aaron asked quietly, not wanting to aggravate his headache “You’ve not said much”

“Didn’t want to make your headache worse” Robert shrugged

“I’ll live” Aaron half-smiled, laying the side of his head on his crossed arms and gazing up at Robert through lidded eyes. “You sure you’re alright?”

“You er.. were really drunk last night then?” Robert noted

“Well I must have been else I’ve got a heck of a brain injury from somewhere” Aaron said in a ‘duhh!’ tone.

Robert rolled his eyes playfully before resting into his contemplative expression. 

“I just, you er.. you don’t remember anything after-…” Robert flustered

Aaron grinned at the older man fumbling his words, putting him out of his miser by slipping a hand from underneath his head and resting it on his knee. 

“I said that to get those two off my back” Aaron revealed “They’re a bloody nightmare when they start tag-teaming me”

Robert was surprised “So you remember some of it then?”

“I remember everything Rob”

“Everything?”

“Everything up until you tucking me into bed like the perfect gentleman”

Robert failed to hide his smile, looking down at his hands nervously.

“Not going shy on me now are you Sugden?” Aaron chuckled, lifting his head and finishing off the last of his tea “I’ve seen all of you, remember?” He patted his back playfully before trudging across the kitchen to put his empty cup on the side. 

“Yeah, well maybe it’s only fair you pay me back someday?” Robert dared

“Keep playing your cards right and I might do just that” Aaron winked suggestively, relishing in the blush it brought to Roberts cheeks. 

\--

Robert was glad there was no awkwardness between them, in fact they quickly fell back into the routine they’d had since their talk outside the pub that night, like best friends but both knowing there was something more.

“Why’d you kick off in Bar West?” Aaron asked one night as they played Xbox in his bedroom after closing time.

“It’s complicated” Robert shrugged, not really giving anything away

“Was it incase someone recognised you, off the site I mean?”

“Kinda, yeah”

“But there’s more to it than that, I can tell” Aaron pressed

Robert sighed, letting the control pad fall to the bed and leaning his head back against the wall.

“Promise you won’t go all weird?”

“Why would I go weird?” Aaron screwed up his face

“I don’t know, sometimes people aren’t exactly okay with me not being out and proud”

“So that’s what it is? You’re in the closet and you didn’t want anyone to think you were gay?”

“I’m not gay” Robert scoffed

“Hmm..” Aaron took a swig of his beer bottle “then there’s the small matter of why have I seen you in various - _ahem_ \- scenarios with lads?”

Robert shook his head “It’s not just lads though”

“Well I don’t know, I don’t usually venture into the straight side of the page, in case you hadn’t noticed; girls aren’t my thing”

“What is your thing?”

“You, you idiot”

Robert smiled though it barely crinkled his eyes like it should have

“So you’re bisexual-..”

“You don’t think LittleBiBlue gave it away?”

“..- well now you come to mention it” Aaron laughed “so why the big secret?”

“My family wouldn’t get it”

“Why not? Vic and Diane have always accepted me, Andy.. well I don’t really care what he thinks and I don’t think you do either”

“My Dad would be turning in his grave”

“You don’t know that”

“I do” Robert sighed, answering Aaron’s questioning glance with “He knew, kind of”

“You told him?”

“I didn’t have a death wish Aaron, _of course_ I didn’t tell him” Robert scoffed “When I was fifteen we had some temporary farmhands to help over the summer, there was this lad, he was 17 and I thought he was amazing. Dad caught us in my room, I’d only kissed him so nothing too awkward but Dad didn’t see it that way”

“Did he go mad?”

“Sacked him on the spot, threatened to tell everyone he was some sick pervert if he ever came back to the village” Robert explained sadly “Leathered me, had a few choice words and then refused to ever speak about it again”

“Maybe he was just freaked out because you were still a kid? Like the lad was only a year off being an adult maybe he-…”

“No, Aaron. It was because he was a lad, that was the problem. He called me a queer and spent the next few years trying to drill into me the ideal of having a wife and kids” 

“I’m sorry you went through that” Aaron said softly, moving his hand to cover Roberts comfortingly

“S’alright, was just the first in a long list of reasons why Andy was the better son”

Aaron didn’t push it much more than that, the pain evident on Roberts face though he had tried hard to plaster on that fake arrogance he used so well. 

“So, becoming a fucking _pornstar_ , how the hell did that happen?” Aaron grinned

Robert ran his hand down his face, almost embarrassed “It feels so weird talking about it like it’s normal”

“Well it’s your job, it’s kind of normal.. in a weird alternate universe..”

Robert laughed, turning to face Aaron properly

“You know you’re the only person outside of work that knows about it?”

“What? You don’t tell your friends?”

“Don’t really have any” Robert shrugged “Except you of course” 

Aaron smiled “So it’s like your alter-ego, that’s kind of a turn-on in itself”

Robert chuckled “It looks so glamorous when you’re watching it on the screen, it’s not like that when you’re filming though”

“Tell me about it” Aaron asked curiously, shuffling so he was laying on his side, Robert sliding down on to the mattress and joining him so they were facing.   
“What do you want to know?” 

“Do you get to choose who you sleep with?”

“No, it’s whoever fits the character profile. Do you really think I’d want to do that many scenes with _that_ Doctor?”

“Well how do you get off on it? If you don’t fancy the bloke even a little bit?”

“Viagra mostly, but the rest is just the human body isn’t it? Doesn’t matter who’s sucking you off you’re gonna get off on it eventually”

“Wow, you’re really filling me with confidence here, Sugden” Aaron rolled his eyes

“Yeah well that doesn’t matter does it, ‘cause I actually fancy you so it wouldn’t take 14 re-takes and outside help” 

“outside help?”

“Sometimes if the scene isn’t going to plan they’ll bring someone in to help, but cut them from the final video” 

“Lucky bastard” Aaron chuckled

“Next question?” 

“The uhh.. toys… isn’t that weird?” 

“I hated the thought of it when they first told me I’d be using them”

“What’s it like?” 

“Weird at first. Then the awkwardness subsides and it’s.. it’s amazing.. you should try them”

“Are you propositioning me, Sugden?”

“Am I tempting you into the world of adult film-making Aaron?”

“Not likely” he blurted “So were you like proper experienced when you first started, did you have to audition?”

“I had a casting call, they basically check to see if you fit their profile” Robert explained “I didn’t have any experience, not really. I mean, I’d slept with a few lads from bars and stuff but nothing like the scenes you’ve seen” 

“How do they check? Did you have to do… something?” 

“It’s not like you think” Robert laughed “They basically had to see me naked, listen to me talk through a script, that kind of thing”

“Sounds a lot of embarrassment to me” Aaron raised his eyebrows

“The pay is good though, really good” 

“Aah, so that’s where the Porsche came from then?”

“I mean who wouldn’t want to give up their hard-earned cash for this?” Robert said cockily, running his hand down his body in a dramatic way, fluttering his eyelashes playfully 

“You’re so full of it!” Aaron laughed, shoving him backwards

“You trying to tell me you haven’t paid for a full subscription to watch me?”

“Well I cancelled it when I met you didn’t I?” Aaron lied

“Hmm..” Robert sighed, his eyes flickering to watch Aaron bite his lip nervously “Show us your laptop then” 

“Shut up!” Aaron shoved him, unable to hide the furious reddening of his cheeks

“It’s not my fault you can’t get enough of me!” Robert laughed, grasping a fistful of Aaron’s t-shirt to stop him falling backwards off the bed. 

He wobbled slightly, steadying when Aaron rested his hand firmly on his hip. 

“When are you gonna teach me some of your tricks then?” Aaron spoke lowly

“Knew you’d be into teacher-student scenes” Robert teased, shuffling closer

“Hmmm” Aaron hummed, barely any space between them now “Reckon you’d be a good teacher”

Robert was the one to close the gap, nudging noses gently before pressing their lips together firmly, pulling away slightly to trace his tongue against Aaron’s and pushing past the inviting opening as Aaron’s hands roamed under his shirt. Aaron tasted of the spearmint mouthwash Robert had noticed in the bathroom, with undertones of alcohol that set Roberts senses on fire. He trembled involuntarily as Aaron’s fingers brushed his nipple gingerly, sliding his own hands over Aaron’s jeans and squeezing his arse through the fabric. 

Aaron sucked at Robert’s bottom lip gently, pushing so he was laying on his back and sliding one leg between his thighs as he lay on top of him. Robert could feel Aaron’s semi-hard cock rubbing against his thigh and knew Aaron would feel his own erection as they deepened their kiss. Robert had taken the opportunity to rest both hands on Aaron’s arse now, pushing his hips up to meet them as he pulled Aaron down, dragging a muffled moan from the younger man. 

Aaron let his stubble graze across Roberts jawline as he mouthed at his exposed throat, Robert throwing his head back to allow him better access. He groaned as Aaron’s teeth nipped at his sensitive skin, sucking gently between wet kisses and most definitely leaving bruises across his unblemished skin. He pushed his hand past Aaron’s waistband, digging his fingers into the flesh of Aaron’s arse as the younger man pushed his shirt up, bunched under his chin as he launched an oral assault on his chest and torso. 

Aaron took one of Roberts nipples in his mouth, sucking hungrily between flicking his tongue across the hardened bud and then moving onto the next, Roberts hand shooting to his hair and tugging wantonly as he bit down. Aaron sat up straddling the older man as he admired his work, Roberts once pale untouched skin was blemished with reds, blues and purples, Aaron thought he looked like pure fucking _art_. He ran his fingers up and down Roberts torso, as the older man gazed up at him in awe, face flushed and lips swollen, his once neat, dark hair a mess of curls. 

“Can I?” He asked hoarsely, tracing his fingers across Roberts trail and then hooking his fingers below the waistband as he awaited the inevitable nod from the older man. He yanked Roberts trousers down to his knees and shortly after his boxers followed, Aaron wasting no time in wrapping his fist around Roberts thick cock, squeezing firmly before leaning forward and sliding the impressive length past his lips. Roberts fingers threaded through Aaron’s loose curls as he lazily slid up and down, exploring every inch of Roberts erection with his tongue. 

“F-Feels g-good..” Robert mumbled, tugging a fistful of Aaron’s hair as his tongue slid underneath his foreskin and pulling a deep moan from the younger man that vibrated through both of their bodies. 

Aaron paid special attention to the throbbing head, swirling around the tip and pushing his tongue along the sensitive slit, doing it more and more as Robert pulled on his hair. He pulled away, leaving a long string of saliva-mixed pre-cum trailing from his bottom lip to Roberts leaking tip. Robert looked down to see Aaron, lips swollen, eyes blow and panting. His hair askew from Roberts hand carding through it over and over and his cheeks flushed glorious red. He wasted no time in pulling at Aaron’s hair and then collar, dragging him up his body until he engulfed his lips in his, tasting himself on Aaron’s hot tongue and bucking his hips to meet the younger man’s.

He thrust a hand between their bodies, past Aaron’s waistband and gripped his erection desperately, pumping his hand up and down as Aaron kicked his jeans out of the way, refusing to break their hungry kiss. Robert repositioned his large hand, managing to stimulate both of their cocks together as Aaron freely moaned from the contact, taking Roberts bottom lip between his teeth and biting down, Robert’s desperate groan enough to summon the warmth in Aaron’s stomach. 

“R-Rob.. ‘m c-close” Aaron gasped, moving to bury his head in Robert’s shoulder

“M-Me too” Robert gasped, throwing his head back as he anticipated release

Aaron was first to go over the edge, biting down roughly on Robert’s clavicle as he shot white hot liquid between them, Robert followed mere seconds later painting his fist and both their abdomens with his own ejaculate. Robert slid his hand from between them, not caring about the stickiness as he wrapped both arms around Aaron’s body, comforting them both through their aftershocks.

“That was… wow” Aaron mumbled tiredly, his breath tickling Roberts neck

“I don’t know about you needing a teacher… that was.. fuck” Robert groaned “You’re like a fucking pro”

Aaron chuckled, his vibrating body sending shockwaves through Roberts. 

“That, coming from a pornstar is a compliment and half” He smiled, pushing himself up on his forearms

“Ugh, I need a shower” Robert groaned, noticing the stickiness of his body

“I’d offer to join you but..” 

“Wish you could” 

Robert leaned up to press his lips against Aaron’s, letting the younger man guide him until they were sat up against the headboard, Aaron half in Roberts lap. 

“Wish you could stay here” Aaron admitted between wet kisses “Wanna wake up next to you” 

“I’m sorry” Robert sighed “I wish it didn’t have to be like this”

“I get it, I do” Aaron sighed, resting his forehead against the older man’s “Just wish it could be different”

“I’ll make it up to you, I promise” Robert whispered, raising his hand to caress Aaron’s stubbled cheek, the moment being a lot less than sweet when Aaron screwed his face up. “Tell me you did _not_ just wipe cum on my face?”

Robert froze, eyes flicking to his sticky fingers momentarily “That would be..um.. a lie” 

Aaron groaned “Go get a shower, you fucking animal” climbing from his body and pulling his boxers back up, kicking his jeans to the ground until tomorrow. 

Robert chuckled at the disgusted look on Aaron’s face as he assessed the damage in the mirror.

“and don’t use all the hot water, Sugden” He grumbled, wiping his face as the older man left his room, quietly heading to the bathroom.


	7. Stay

The lunchtime rush was dying down in the Woolpack and after Victoria’s signature pie and mash the boys; Aaron, Adam and Robert were sat in a booth discussing what Adam called “The night of the year.” 

“Adam, it’s your birthday it’s hardly Glastonbury, just stick a playlist on and get some beers in, we’ll play xbox and have a lads night, sorted” Aaron shrugged

“But I want it to be sick!” Adam groaned 

“How old will you be this year Ad?” Robert teased “The big thirteen?” 

Aaron chuckled at his friends expense

“Ha-Ha very funny Rob, we can’t all be pushing 60 and still have your charming looks can we?” Adam groaned

“When is it you can collect your pension again Rob?” Aaron teased “They’ve got some lovely retirement homes in Demdyke” 

“Forgot I was drinking with a pair of teenagers” Robert scoffed, shaking his head.

“Well Well Well” Came a flirty voice from the bar “So you’re the other Sugden?”

“Uhh, yeah - hi?” Robert glanced up at the high-heeled woman

“I’m Leyla, I’m sure the boys have told you all about me”

Aaron snorted into his pint at her forwardness

“This is Vic’s brother, Robert” Adam offered

“So I heard you’re single” She pushed, eyeing him up

“Not that it’s ever stopped him before” Adam input, receiving a kick under the table from Aaron

“Need someone to give you a tour of the village?”

“Actually, I was born here so..”

“So you’ll know all the secret places? I love a man of mystery, me” Leyla flirted

Adam sniggered at Robert who’s eyes were screaming ‘help me!’

“Don’t waste your time Leyla” Katie appeared from the bar “This one’s not worth the trouble” 

“You know anyone would think you were stalking me Katie” Robert rolled his eyes

“Me? Stalking you? I think you’ll find that this is _my_ local, so why don’t you do us all a favour and take the first bus out of here?”

“Well you’ll be glad to know I’m away for work for a few days, give you some time to cool off before I move here officially” Robert smirked

“Work? Is that what they call it?” Katie scoffed “More like going to shag half of Leeds before you come back here to live under your sisters rules” 

“Aww are you going to miss me?”   
“Like a hole in the head” Katie spat, dragging Leyla away to the other side of the bar. 

“You never mentioned work?” Adam noted as the atmosphere died down. 

“Yeah.. erm.. got to go away for a few days on a job” Robert chanced a look at Aaron who was hiding an ‘I know exactly what you’ll be doing’ smirk “I’ll be back in time for your birthday weekend, don’t you worry” 

\--

“So when are you leaving?” Aaron asked later on when they were washing and drying dinner-plates in the back room

“Tomorrow” Robert sighed “I only found out this morning, or I would have said” 

“Have they told you what you’ll be doing?”

“It’s a scene with a woman… that’s all I know” Robert said tentatively

“Not one I’ll be watching then” Aaron laughed, though it was obviously forced

“You’re not mad are you?”

“Of course not… It’s your job..”

“Aaron?”

“Well it’s not my ideal situation but I knew it was coming”

“I can refuse to do it? Tell them I’m sick or something?” Robert offered automatically

“You’d do that?” Aaron asked quietly “For me?”

“Yeah of course, I mean.. they’d be pissed off but I’m sure you could make it worth my while” Robert smirked, sliding his hands across Aaron’s hips

“No, come on - we’re being silly” Aaron sighed “I knew this was the deal, I’m not screwing up your career for you”

“You know it’s all fiction, right?” Robert ran his thumb along Aaron’s cheek, tipping his face up to meet his eyes “They mean nothing to me” 

“And what do I mean to you?” Aaron whispered, leaning into his touch

Their conversation was cut short by Paddy bumbling into the back room and forcing them apart abruptly. If it wasn’t for Paddy being so flustered he may have noticed the awkward atmosphere.

“Aaron? My cars playing up, have you got time to check it over?” he fumbled in his usual Paddy way. 

“Sure, I’ll be right out” Aaron nodded, shooting an apologetic glance to Robert. 

\--

The tap on Roberts door that night was so gentle he thought for a moment that he’d been hearing things, that is until Aaron crept around the doorway and into the room, shutting the door quietly as he padded across the carpet in his t-shirt and boxers. 

“Well this is a surprise” Robert smiled, shoving his book onto the bedside table as Aaron crawled onto the bed, straddling his lap as he slid his hand across Roberts jawline, resting where his ear met his neck and pushing a soft, loving kiss to his mouth, bringing a soft sigh from the older man as he lazily threw his arms around Aaron’s neck. 

“What’s all this about?” Robert smiled, as the younger man pulled away slightly

“Wanted to give you a reason to come home” Aaron mumbled, kissing him again lightly

“Soft lad” Robert sighed affectionately “I’ve already got my reason to come home”

“You’re gonna be surrounded by fit blokes _and girls_ that all want a piece of you, forgive me for being nervous” Aaron sighed, resting his forehead against Roberts

“It’s my job Aaron, you know that” 

“That’s not what I mean, I haven’t got a problem with that I just..”

“Just what?”

“I don’t want it to.. extend outside of work..” Aaron shrugged

“Is this about Katie?” Robert sighed, taking Aaron’s silence as confirmation “I cheated on her, yeah, I broke her heart even.. but I was barely an adult, I was stupid and selfish… I’ve grown up since then” 

“I know, I just..”

“I’m going to be gone for three days, outside of work I’m going to be too busy phoning you every chance I get to be even thinking about anyone else.. then I’m going to come home, drag you upstairs and show you all the new tricks I’ve learnt” 

“Idiot” Aaron laughed playfully 

“I’ll miss you, you know?”

“I know, I’ll miss you too” 

“Stay here for a bit” Robert whispered “Please?”

“What if we fall asleep?” 

“I’ll wake you up before I sleep” Robert spoke softly “I just want to hold you” 

“Soft lad” Aaron echoed, a warm smile lighting up the darkness of Roberts dimly lit room

They lay tangled between the sheets, legs intertwined and Aaron’s head nestled snug in the space between Roberts jaw and shoulder, the older man’s chin resting in a bed of dark curls, his hands trailing absently up and down Aaron’s body. He pushed a soft kiss firmly against Roberts chest, nuzzling down into his warmth as he let his eyes flutter shut. 

It wasn’t long before Aaron’s soft breathing evened out, bringing light snores that echoed around the room. Robert looked down at the sight, a mess of brown curls barely hiding Aaron’s relaxed face, his mouth slightly ajar and lips glistening with saliva. His warm palm resting gently over Roberts heartbeat as his chest rose and fell. 

Oh how he wished he could stay in this moment forever


	8. Aaron Sugden

The first day went as normal as it could, Aaron had put in an 8 hour shift at the garage and spent lunchtime with Adam up at the farm eating Ham sandwiches like old times. He’d tried to push the thought of Robert to the back of his head, knowing he would be filming and not wanting to keep checking his phone in case Adam clocked onto his sudden pining. 

By the time he’d had dinner and showered it was nearly 9pm and his bed was calling his name, his tiredness was interrupted by the scent of Robert still dancing on his pillow and forcing a sudden urge of want in his lower half. He tried to ignore the feeling by pushing his face into the pillow but the scrape of his hardening cock on the mattress was becoming unbearable. He groaned in annoyance at his bodily urges and felt around under his bed for his laptop, sitting up as he loaded up the screen - his tiredness fading in favour of want. He signed into the website and almost robotically logged into Roberts page, scrolling through the familiar lists until he came to a firm favourite. 

Roberts face illuminated the screen, dressed in dark blue overalls that contrasted with his pale skin. Oil splatters positioned across his exposed flesh that made Aaron think of sneaking Robert into the garage one day, seeing what it would look like in reality. He let his hand navigate past his boxers and slide up and down his growing erection lazily as he watched the scene, ignoring the other actor in favour of watching Robert’s muscles flex in the dim light. He was getting to his favourite part, Robert with his head thrown back and his pride and glory visible for all to see when his phone interrupted his excitement. 

“Hey gorgeous” Roberts smooth voice came down the receiver

“Hi Robert” Aaron’s less enthusiastic voice replied

“What’s wrong? Were you asleep?” 

“No.. I er..” Aaron flustered “It’s nothing, I was just doing some paperwork and-..” 

“Aaron?” Robert spoke lowly “You’re a terrible liar”

Aaron sighed frustratedly “and you’ve got terrible timing”

“Were you watching me?” Robert asked, his smirk evident even on the other side of the phone

“No..” Aaron tried “.. okay maybe a bit” 

“Which one?” 

“Overalls, in the garage.. that twink with the poncey car..”

“He was _awful_!” Robert complained

“Well I wasn’t watching him was I?” 

“You in bed?” 

“Mhmm”

“Naked?”

“You wish” 

“I do”

“Got my boxers on.. that fenchurch t-shirt you hate”

“Take them off” 

“Cheeky” Aaron grinned “You getting off on this, Sugden?”

“Yes” Robert retorted, shamelessly “Indulge me”

“Fine” Aaron muttered, kicking his boxers off and moving the phone momentarily to pull his t-shirt over his head “I’ve never done this before” He admitted

“What, Had a wank?” Robert teased

“You know what I mean” Aaron laughed “On the phone like” 

“Just close your eyes and trust me” Robert said smoothly

“I trust you” Aaron sighed, letting his eyes flutter shut as he awaited instruction

“Run your fingers up and down your chest… slowly..let your other hand slide down your body..but don’t touch yourself.. not yet..” Robert whispered

Aaron sighed as he followed his orders, his fingertips exploring his sensitive skin as Robert breathed down the phone. 

“Can’t wait till I get home.. can show you all sorts..” Robert gasped, obviously touching himself from the change in his breathing 

“Yeah? What you gonna teach me, Sugden?” Aaron breathed, losing himself in their little game

“Gonna take you away.. gonna book us a hotel somewhere.. no interruptions..gonna tie you to the bed.. would you like that?.. all your control gone.. blindfold you so you never know where I’m gonna touch you next.. make you beg for it.. beg me to touch you…”

“..touch me Rob..” Aaron moaned 

“Yeah?.. want me to touch you Aaron?.. want my hands all over you?.. let me taste you.. suck you.. let me swallow you down.. be a good boy and I’ll let you fuck my mouth.. I know you want to, don’t you Aaron?…”

“Yessss..” Aaron hissed his cock throbbing as he ached to be touched

“Touch yourself for me Aaron.. pretend I’m wrapping my fingers around your thick cock.. go slowly.. I want you to feel _everything_..”

Aaron palmed himself wantonly before gripping his cock, the steady stream of pre-cum dripping down his fist. 

“F-Fuck Rob.. What next?” 

“I want you Aaron.. wanna bend you over and fuck you _hard_.. you want me to Aaron?”

“..P-Please..Fuck yes…” 

“..Gonna make you see stars..”

“..I need you Rob… _fuck!_..please!” Aaron groaned

“Wet your fingers for me…” Robert moaned “..suck on them like they’re mine..”  
Aaron made audible sucking sounds that made Roberts eyes roll back, he pulled out with an obscene sound, fingers coated liberally with saliva. 

“Like that?” Aaron grinned, knowing the near-silence from Roberts end was a sure-tell sign he was eyes-blown, writhing on the hotel bed. 

“F-Fucks sake Aaron.. I nearly lost it..” He gasped “Want to actually last more than five minutes y’know?” 

Aaron chuckled “So what now, _Sir_?” 

“The things you do to me…” Robert groaned “..Touch yourself.. W-Want those fingers in your arse.. stretch yourself nice and open for me.. Mmm.. can’t wait till I get home… have you all to myself…”

Aaron brought his knees up, following orders while still slicking his palm up and down his rock solid length “F-Feels good…” He murmured, circling his fluttering hole 

“..G-Gonna come home.. gonna taste every inch of you… w-want my tongue inside you… then I’m gonna fuck you.. fuck you so hard you’re delirious.. gonna make you beg for it.. gonna make you scream my name…”

“R-Robert” Aaron groaned, plunging his fingers inside himself, desperately trying to reach his most sensitive point “ _R-Robert!_ ” he gasped as he brushed it, sparks flying through his brain as the warmth in his stomach started churning

“..Y-Yeah… just like that baby… fuck you sound so sexy.. love my name on your lips… you close baby?.. I-I’m so fucking close I’m gonna.. A-Aaron.. I’m gonna.. _A-Aaron!_ ” 

They both came almost simultaneously, Aaron blacking out momentarily delirious as he came down from his high. Robert on the other end of the phone, pupils dilated and sweat making his hair cling to his face and neck. 

“Y-You with me Aaron?” 

Aaron hummed a response, somewhere between tired-as-fuck and floating in space. 

“God, that was..” Robert breathed “.. I can’t wait to see you again” 

“I miss you” Aaron said softly “I can’t wait ‘til you come home”

“I miss you too.. It won’t be long.. You up for that hotel?”

“Mmmm.. yes please..” Aaron grinned “… wanna get out of here for a bit, have you all to myself”

“I’ll send you the details tomorrow” Robert yawned “Try get some sleep, and don’t even think about touching yourself without me again”

“Not making any promises” Aaron chuckled

“Goodnight Aaron”

“Night Rob”

\--

Robert had text Aaron the hotel details during the early hours of that morning, too wired for sleep with the thought of having Aaron in luxury white bedsheets, the man had taken over his thoughts so badly recently that he was finding it hard to concentrate at work. Luckily it worked out better for his career since he rarely needed ‘outside help’ any more, quiet content in letting go while picturing Aaron, _his Aaron_ in the place of his on-screen partners. His daydream was interrupted by the sound of his alarm signalling it was time to get up and face work, with minimal sleep and his thoughts definitely elsewhere… today was going to be difficult.

Meanwhile, back at the pub Aaron had woken in a pool of sweat and _cum_. He groaned, running his hand down his face, embarrassed that he’d lost himself in his dreams and woke up in a state that he hadn’t experienced since he was a teenager. He managed to sneak his way across the landing without any interruptions, sliding his way into the bathroom and showering the evidence away. By the time he’d shoved his bedsheets into the washing machine downstairs Chas was awake and pottering about. 

“Bit early for you son?” She yawned, moving to switch the kettle on

“Didn’t sleep much” He shrugged “Think I’m gonna take a break and stay with a mate in Leeds for a few days” He lied, setting his exit story up for his and Roberts hotel _escapade_.

“You’re alright though?” Chas asked concerned

“I’m fine, Just wanna get away for a bit”

“So how come you suddenly know how the washing machine works?” Chas nodded to the machine, now running at 90. 

“Had a few too many last night” he lied easily “fell asleep and spilled my bottle all over the covers, had to have a shower ‘cause I stunk of Larger”

“Idiot” She smiled affectionately. 

\--

Robert had engineered it so that Aaron could spend an extra night at the hotel first, so questions wouldn’t arise when both he and Robert were missing on Roberts due day home. Finishing early from the garage Aaron had shoved his belongings into his rucksack and managed a quick shower, cleansing himself of the oil and grease of his workplace before heading off towards Leeds in his car. 

The car park to the hotel was littered with pretentious motors he could never dream of owning, he knew Roberts Porsche would fit in well here but he felt almost conscious of the fact his little beat up car would stand out in such a place. His fears ran deeper when he made his way to the front desk, passing guests in high-end suits and shoes worth more than his Mums pub. 

“I’ve got a room booked under the name Sugden” Aaron mumbled to the overly enthusiastic clerk as she typed the surname into the booking records. 

“.. and what is your first name, sir?” 

He debated on whether to lie and give Roberts name but then better judgement kicked in when he realised Robert probably came here often, they’d _know_ he wasn’t Robert Sugden. So he settled for the truth. “Aaron” 

She paused for a moment, reading through the notes on her screen. 

“..aaah, there it is - _Aaron Sugden_ ” She smiled “Your _husband_ requested that you make yourself comfortable in the penthouse suite, would you like someone to carry your bags?”

Aaron dismissed the offer, quite capable of lugging his rucksack to the lift himself as he thought about the fact Robert had referred to him as his _husband_. Had It been a mistake? A Joke? Aaron would be sure to bring it up when he called later. 

The lift took him to the top floor and left him in a corridor with one other door, he clumsily swiped the key card across the electronic sensor and gained access to the suite, kicking his shoes off to the side as he shut the door. The room was more like an apartment with other adjacent rooms, it’s own en suite bathroom, a balcony area and adjoining bedrooms. Aaron left his rucksack on the sofa, sliding his hoodie onto a counter and headed in search of the bedroom area intent on catching a quick power-nap before Robert’s call was due. 

“Thought you’d never get here” Came a smug voice from the window-seat as he entered the bedroom. 

Robert was perched on the fabric-covered bench, his tie and blazer slung messily on a bucket seat and his hair askew from where he’d been running his fingers through it. 

“You weren’t supposed to be here until tomorrow” Aaron gasped, failing to hide his smile as he crossed the room to meet him. 

“Well I can go away for a night if you’d rather-..”

“ _No!_.. I missed you” Aaron smiled, leaning up to kiss the taller man, his hands finding his chest comfortably

“Missed you so much” Robert mumbled against his lips, swaying gently with his hands on Aaron’s hips.

“How come you’re here early then?” 

“Can’t I just have missed my favourite person?”

“We both know that isn’t the whole story” Aaron said pointedly “Come on, spill” 

“Nothing really, they uh.. found someone more suitable to the role so I pulled out”

“Pulled out.. or got sacked?”

“Well it’s not actually sacked, I’ll be in the next one”

“But they didn’t give you a choice?”

“No, uh.. kinda fucked up my practise reel”

“How?.. You never screw up?”

“Head wasn’t entirely in it..”

“Oh?..”

“Okay so I didn’t really get a lot of sleep last night after we.. uh.. and then I kinda couldn’t get you out of my head.. thinking of booking this place.. and all the fun stuff we’d get up to..” Robert bit his lip

“As flattered as I am” Aaron sighed “This is your career Rob, you can’t fuck this up because of me.. I’ll still be here after you’ve done your job”

“I know, I know.. It’s just a blip.. I’ll be fine next time.. anyway, let’s not ruin the extra time we have..”  
“Whatever will we do with all this extra time?” Aaron mused, sliding his hands upwards and fiddling with the top few buttons of Roberts shirt. 

“Hmm.. I’ve got a few ideas up my sleeve..” Robert grinned, walking them backwards until Aaron’s knees backed into the bed and he toppled onto the plush sheets, bringing an eager Robert with him. 

They took no time in undressing, barely taking turns as they tore clothes from one and other and tossed them to the floor, Aaron ignoring Robert’s plea of not creasing his _favourite_ shirt. 

“C-Couldn’t keep my mind off you t-today..” Robert groaned, rubbing his naked crotch against Aaron’s and watching the younger man’s eyes roll at the friction. “Thought it was about time I paid you back for that amazing blowjob” 

Aaron pressed his fingertips into Roberts shoulders, wordlessly guiding him down to his already full-mast and gasping at the warmth of the mouth around him. Roberts humming vibrated through every inch of his body as his tongue swept the length of Aaron’s cock. “F-Fuck.. F-Feels G-Good..” Aaron moaned, feeding his fingers through Roberts soft hair and tugging gently as Robert stimulated all the right places. 

Robert moved his head back slightly, leaving room to stick his tongue out and whirl it around the tip, soaking up Aaron’s saltiness and driving the man above him stir-crazy. “Hmmm.. You like that?” Robert moaned before pressing his tongue flat against the underside of Aaron’s length, dragging it upwards agonisingly slowly. 

“Mmmm.. Y-You know I do..” Aaron gasped, reluctantly loosening his hand in fear of gripping his hair too tight

Robert noticed the lack of fire and paused for a moment, crawling the length of Aaron’s body until he engulfed the younger man in a hungry kiss, allowing him to taste himself on his tongue and pressing against the younger man eagerly as he dug his fingertips into his waist, pulling him ever closer. 

“You’re too nice” Robert mumbled against his lips, bringing his hand up to cradle the his face as they continued to lock-lips. 

“Huh?” Aaron furrowed his brows, barely pulling away from Roberts mouth. 

Robert pulled away, rubbing his jaw against his stubble as he spoke “You’re too nice” He repeated “You can be rough with me, I know you want to” 

A dark hue flooded Aaron’s cheeks as he murmured “Wasn’t sure if you-..”

“..-I want you too” Robert interrupted “ _God,_ I want you to Aaron..”

Aaron’s eyes darkened at the admission, his breath hitching as he watched Robert trail down his body again, tonguing at the architecture of his torso on his journey down to his goal, Sinking down onto Aaron’s cock with minimal effort, bottoming out at the rear of his throat. 

He wasted no time in pushing his fingers through Roberts blonde again, tugging a little rougher now whenever Robert did something particularly pleasing. Robert was vocal - vocal being a complete _understatement_ to describe the glorious sounds coming from Roberts filthy mouth. Something about the guttural moans from the wanton man spurred Aaron on even further in his pleasure, yanking Roberts hair until his head stilled - mouth barely an inch away from Aaron’s glistening tip as he slotted his hand on the underside of Roberts jaw, silently challenging him to speak up and receiving a mute response from the older man, provocative eyes that screamed _do it, I dare you._

Aaron angled his hips, sliding past Roberts swollen pink lips apprehensively on his first thrust, allowing him to relax his throat enough to take him down fully and letting out a satisfied grunt as Robert swallowed, his walls constricting against Aaron’s sensitive organ. He pulled out even slower before repeating the movement faster this time, slowly building up a rhythm until Roberts pupils were dilated, inhuman with the desperate thirst for Aaron’s tangy taste, his shoulders tense from holding his body above him, breathing erratically through his nose as Aaron ploughed in and out of his wanting mouth. 

Aaron was losing himself, more than that he was _lost_ in the feeling of Roberts hot mouth on him, so much that he nearly let go, feeling the tell-tale warmth churning around in his stomach until Roberts large palms steadied Aaron’s wildly bucking hips, pulling away from his pulsing cock with an indecent sound, his lips swollen and dark, glistening with saliva-diluted pre-cum that spread across his jaw. Aaron groaned loudly at the loss of contact, squeezing his eyes shut as his near-orgasm faded and he could focus on anything other than his sensitive cock. 

Robert crawled next to him licking and nipping at the skin on Aaron’s chest and shoulders as he regulated himself, sucking gently on Aaron’s hardened nipples as the younger man gasped audibly, sliding his hand down Roberts front and grasping Roberts erection, patiently waiting for contact. Robert moaned at his touch, leaning forward to take Aaron’s bottom lip between his teeth and tugging wantonly. 

“Want you” Aaron mumbled against the kiss, thumbing the tip of Roberts leaking cock 

“Want you _inside_ me” Robert gasped hoarsely, the sensation of Aaron’s rough palm pushing down past his cock and massaging his balls driving him wild. 

“On your back then” Aaron grinned, letting go in favour of pushing at Roberts chest until he was lay flat out in the centre of the mattress 

Robert waited patiently for Aaron to root around in his pocket for supplies, tossing a few foil packets and a new bottle of lube onto the bedside. “You ready?” He asked, sliding across the bed with an ounce of confidence as he dug the heel of his hand into Roberts hipbone, biting at his clavicle gently. 

“I love when you’re like this” Robert groaned at the contact, throwing his head back for better access to his neck. 

“Mmm?… Like what?” Aaron spoke lowly, grazing his teeth against Roberts exposed throat and tonguing at his Adams apple, gripping his hip and rubbing his thigh between his legs. 

“S-So.. I-In c-control..” Robert whined, writhing beneath his touch

“You know, if you wanted me to be in charge you only had to say..” Aaron grinned cockily, scratching his stubble against Roberts reddening neck

“I do.. I do.. O-Ohh” the older man panted, wrapping his fingers around Aaron’s wrist and trying desperately to guide him down to his throbbing cock. 

“What Rob?.. Tell me what you want” Aaron teased, refusing to let the force of Roberts hand guide him

“Want you.. Want you so fucking bad Aaron..” Robert groaned “N-Need you to touch me.. Please.. _Fuck!_.. T-Touch me..”

“Why didn’t you say so?” Aaron spoke innocently, pushing his palm against Roberts crotch and taking his length in hand, sliding up and down a few times, twisting his wrist to pull a mewl from Roberts throat. 

Aaron kept the rhythm up, as he moved between Roberts thighs - the older man letting his knees fall either side as he awaited Aaron’s next movement. As Aaron’s head disappeared between his legs Robert felt the intense heat of his breath dangerously close to his arse and it took all his will power not to push his body closer, impatient for the sensation of Aaron’s mouth on him. 

Aaron knew how wild Robert was being driven, blowing carefully on to his balls and then travelling his way down to his hole, fluttering desperately and awaiting Aaron’s tongue. He thought for a moment of all the videos he’d seen Robert in, on all fours in the centre of some seedy situation, faking reactions to the feel of some random person paid to eat him out. He wanted real, wanted to _hear_ Robert fall apart from his touch and his touch only. 

He wasted no time in pressing his tongue flat against Roberts puckered skin, sweeping up and down slowly as his hole relaxed just enough for him to swirl his tongue around the pink ripple, pushing his tensed tongue tongue past the ring of muscle and burying his nose against the musky skin as he pushed as far as he could. 

Robert was an assortment of moans, groans and sighs as he relaxed into the sensation, hands behind his knees pulling his legs as far apart as he could manage in a desperate attempt to feel _more_. Aaron reached blindly for the lube as he dragged his tongue around Roberts loosening channel, coating his digits freely with the cold lubricant before tentatively pushing the pad of his thumb against the hole, licking and sucking at the puckered skin as he applied pressure, letting out a satisfied groan of his own as his thickest digit sank easily into Roberts awaiting goal. 

“M-More.. P-Please Aaron.. I-I need more..” Robert moaned, rocking his hips gently against the friction

Aaron didn’t respond verbally, instead twisting his thumb and pushing until the last knuckle was pressed against Roberts firm arse, managing with enough stimulation to push his tongue inside at the same time, moaning at the tightness and digging his free hand into the flesh of Roberts arse cheek. He pulled and pushed with his thumb, loosening the tension until he could swap his thumb for his index finger, soon after joining with a second finger and scissoring them wide, blowing hot air onto Roberts fluttering hole. 

Robert was writhing above him, one hand in his hair and the other reaching down to lace fingers with Aaron’s free hand, a much needed support to get him through his intense pleasure. It didn’t take more than a few minutes for Aaron to slide three fingers in and out of Roberts desperate hole easily. With a drag of his slick tongue, he took one last taste of him before opening a condom packet with his teeth and sliding the cover onto his waiting erection, slicking up with lubricant as Robert moved to sit up. 

“What’re you doing?” Aaron asked hoarsely, rubbing lube into his cock in anticipation 

“Sit down” Robert spoke lowly “I wanna ride you” 

If Aaron’s eyes could be any more blown-black he’d have died there and then, letting Robert guide him until his back was against the headboard, feeling the weight of Robert’s large hand on his shoulder balancing himself as he straddled Aaron, fist at the base of his cock as he guided his slicked up hole over the head, screwing his face up as the pressure became too much then softening blissfully as the pleasure outweighed the pain and he sank down, Aaron whining as he bottomed out. 

“Oh.. _Fuck!_..” Robert groaned, biting down on his bottom lip with such force that made Aaron’s eyes roll back “Forgot you were so _big_ ”

If Aaron wasn’t already flushed red he might have blushed from the comment, Roberts sweaty forehead against his as he uttered the filthy comment adding to the moment. Instead he pulled Robert in for a hot, wet kiss, his cock pulsing ever so slightly inside him as he relaxed into the feeling of Roberts mouth on his and giving enough instruction for Robert to start moving his hips. He sucked on Aaron’s tongue as he began sliding up and down, his knees nearly buckling as they went to jelly but Aaron’s hands gripping Roberts hips, his strong arms helping move him up and down until they found their rhythm and Aaron was slamming into Robert with all his pent-up energy. 

“Nnnghhh! Fuck, Right _there_ ” Robert slurred, bouncing up and down as Aaron angled his hips to slam into his prostate, over and over and _over_

By the time Aaron felt his orgasm building Robert was a _wreck_ of incoherent babble and filthy sound effects. “C-Close” Aaron grunted, pushing a hand between them to bring Robert closer to the edge but barely able to hold on, blowing his load inside him and reverting to a quivering mess beneath him as Robert trembled above him, gripping his shoulders as he guided him through his long-awaited orgasm. 

Aaron didn’t bother waiting for the come-down of his high, instead shoving Robert onto his back and taking his unspent erection into his hungry mouth, sucking urgently for barely twenty seconds before Robert arched his back and spilled white-hot cum across Aaron’s tongue and down his throat. Robert’s entire body quaked through his orgasm, Aaron placing kisses down his length as the older man came down, teasingly sliding his tongue into his used hole and bringing a long whine from Robert until the sensation became over sensitive and he pushed him away. 

Aaron tied off the condom before crawling onto the bed next to a sleepy Robert, both men collapsing into a messy tangle of bodies; sweat, cum and saliva clinging to their over-sensitive bodies as they tangled legs and arms, Aaron’s mess of dark curls plastered against his forehead as he lay his head on Roberts heaving chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're nearing the end of this fic now, but I have a sequel planned that explores their relationship and will be more smut-based if anyone is interested? Let me know what you think :)


	9. Happy

“So..” Aaron began later on, still laying in bed but now a lot less sweaty after a shared shower in the en-suite “..Aaron Sugden… Wanna explain that one?”

“Well it’s not very proper is it?” Robert shrugged “Sharing a bed outside of wedlock, I do have _some_ morals you know”

“Keep telling yourself that, _pornstar_ ” Aaron snorted, earning a playful shove in return

“Hey, that’s a step up from being a _Dingle_ ” Robert teased

“You proposing to me Sugden?” Aaron gasped “I mean, I know I’m amazing in bed but-..”

Robert laughed “It’s all that porn you’ve been watching, I taught you those skills before I even met you” 

“Talking about Porn..” Aaron turned to face Robert

“Aren’t you _always_ talking about Porn?” 

“Shut up, Idiot” Aaron groaned “I was wondering something..”

“Go on?”

“In all your videos you’re mostly in charge.. but then you like it when I’m in charge so?..”

“I play a character when I’m filming, it’s not me.. not really.. even though I input some of the things..”

“So you don’t like being in charge?” 

“I do, just depends on my mood.. Why? You want me to boss you around ‘ey?” 

“Maybe” Aaron grinned, pressing a kiss to his lips “I want all of you”

“Well you did just _have_ me” 

“Not what I meant” Aaron kissed Robert’s shoulder softly “I want parts of you no one else has had, I want this to be real” 

Robert swallowed thickly “You mean you want me to tell my family about us?”

“Well.. is there an us?” Aaron asked quietly, avoiding eye contact

Robert sighed, turning onto his side and tipping Aaron’s chin to face him straight on.

“I like you Aaron.. _a lot_.. I want to tell everyone about us.. about _you_.. I just don’t know if I’m ready yet..”

“I get it” Aaron smiled sadly “It’s a big thing, I know that.. but I’ll be right beside you.. you know that right?”

“I know..” Robert sighed happily “..and that’s all I need.. I promise, it won’t be like this forever.. I just need a bit more time..”

\--

Aaron didn’t push it, knowing better than most how hard it was to come out to those you love. They spent the rest of the night and the next day lazing about in their hotel room, ordering room service and leaving bed only to shower, _together of course_. Check out time came a lot quicker than they’d hoped and soon they were facing the reality of having to go back to the village as friends, something both man found increasingly difficult. 

“I’ll miss this” Aaron sighed

“It’s not forever, you know that” 

“I know.. I just... it’s going to be hard seeing you every day and not being able to touch you, talk to you..”

“You can still talk to me Aaron, it’s not like we’re mortal enemies”

Aaron laughed “You know what I mean, not _properly_.. I can’t exactly tell you how much you mean to me with my Mum and Vic sat across the breakfast table” 

“.. and what do I mean to you Aaron?”

“.. more than you’ll ever know..”

\--  
They drove back to the village separately, Aaron deciding to stop off in town before heading back and giving enough time for Robert to settle back in without raising suspicions. By the time he’d dropped his bags off in the Woolpack back-room it was nearing 7 and most of the locals were in the bar. Aaron pulled himself a pint, sliding in to a seat next to Adam around a table shared by Victoria, Robert, Katie and Andy. 

“I was just saying” Vic turned to Aaron as he sipped his pint “We’re gonna have a nice calm drink, no drama yeah?”

“I’m always on my best behaviour, me” Aaron shrugged, avoiding eye contact with the Sugden brothers

“Yeah right” Adam laughed, nudging his friend playfully “You’re a right little live-wire when you’ve had a drink in ya”

“Well I’m not being tricked into doing shots with you this time am I, Farm boy?” Aaron nodded at Adam

“Your Mum said Paddy was looking for you earlier” Vic piped up as Marlon brought a bowl of chips out for the table

“Yeah!” He butted in “It was about Leo’s play next week” 

“What play?”

“You know, the one at playgroup. He’s going to dress up and that”

“What like when he was a shepherd?”

“That was the nativity, this is just a summer thing” Marlon explained “He’s going to be little boy blue, he’s got two lines in it”

“You what?” Aaron snorted, trying his best not to look at Robert who he knew would be mortified

“Y’know!” Marlon laughed, bursting into song “Little boy blueeee, come blow your hornnnnn!” 

Aaron bit his lip to stop from laughing, only wishing that Robert who had just spluttered his drink down his jeans was a little less obvious. 

“Little boy blue, you say?” Aaron nodded “He’ll have to get me a ticket” 

\--

“I can’t _believe_ that happened” Robert whined later that night, towel-drying his hair in Aaron’s bedroom mirror after his shower “Do you think anyone noticed?”

“Well it was hard to miss the six-foot blonde spilling his larger all down his front, if that’s what you mean” 

“Yeah but did they know _why_?” 

“Not unless they’re into _barebacking and cumshots_ ” Aaron snorted, dodging the wet towel that Robert aimed at his head

“My career is just one big joke to you isn’t it?” Robert groaned, crawling onto the bed and straddling Aaron

“Of course not _sweetheart_ ” he teased “We can’t all make money from our looks alone” 

“Well _some of us_ don’t have the luxury of having a practical job”

“I don’t know about that, you _are_ good with your hands” Aaron leaned in, kissing him softly

“Is that so?” Robert mumbled against his lips

“Do you think you’ll always have this job?” Aaron asked, leaning back against the headboard

“What, and end up like one of those seedy old blokes in the geriatric section?” Robert pulled a face

“You know what I mean” Aaron sighed, tracing a bead of water from Roberts hair running down his chest. 

“I don’t know.. always said I’d pack it in if I ever found someone worthwhile..”

Aaron daren’t let his eyes flicker to Roberts for fear of rejection, instead focusing his attention on the water droplets he was tracing down his abdomen

“Would you want me to pack it in?” Robert asked curiously

“I don’t know” Aaron shrugged, daring to glance up at Robert now “Do you like it?”

“I like you more” Robert said instantly

“I’m not here to make you choose, Rob” 

“Really?” Robert tilted his head “Like.. it wouldn’t bother you, knowing I’ve been with other people?”

“Well you were doing it long before I came along” 

“That’s not what I asked”

Aaron’s eyes searched his for a moment before answering  
“It’s not my _favourite_ thing in the world, knowing that you’re off with other people.. but as long as it’s just work, no feelings then.. well it’s your choice at the end of the day..”

“You’re still avoiding the question really..” Robert trailed

“Well okay then, how would you feel if it were me?” Aaron retorted

Robert paused for a moment “I’d hate it” he swallowed “Knowing other people got to see you the way I do.. like… like I wasn’t the only one.. like I wasn’t.. special” 

Aaron shrugged lightly “Well there you go then.. that’s how it feels..” 

“But you said you wouldn’t make me choose”

“This isn’t me making you choose, Rob. You asked how it made me feel, and now you know. What you do with that is your choice, and your choice only. I’ll still love you no matter what” 

“You love me?” Robert’s breath hitched

“...” Aaron caught himself, swallowing as he realised how much he’d voiced his inner-thoughts “..I-…Well…Yeah…” 

Robert’s lips parted in awe, he took in the image of the man before him - biting his lip nervously as he gauged the older man’s reaction. Robert let his hands wander from his lap, pushing lightly upwards of Aaron’s torso until he reached his shoulders, then neck. His fingers wandering through Aaron’s hair, across his stubbled cheek, a thumb tugging at his bottom lip gently as he analysed the image of this man, this man who’d changed his life over a short space of time.. the same man he thought of when he woke up in the morning then every second during the day until he fell asleep at night, and even then this man invaded his dreams, slotted into his reality, appeared in every daydream of his future. He moved in to kiss him, lightly brushing his lips against his own and noticing that Aaron was barely breathing, a breath hitched in his throat as anxiety crept in, the anxious feeling that Robert might not feel it too. 

“You know.. I’ve never…” Robert trailed, whispering hoarsely now “..never felt like this before, not ever…”

“...how do you feel Rob?..” Aaron whispered cautiously, the curiosity and nervousness evident in his eyes

“.. like I’m falling in love with you.. _fallen_ … like I’ve _fallen_ in love with you”

A shy smile tugged at the corner of Aaron’s lips as his hands found Roberts face, cupping his jaw softly and pulling him in for the most tender of kisses.

“ _I love you Robert_ ”

“ _I love you too Aaron_ ”

\--

The next few days made both men feel like teenagers, sneaking around their friends and family, secret rendezvous in abandoned barns and stolen kisses when nobody was watching. It was both thrilling and frustrating at the same time, more-so for Aaron who had friends and family bugging him about why he hadn’t gone on any dates, or out drinking recently. 

“Why haven’t you given that Flynn bloke a ring?” Adam pushed “He was fit, funny, liked a laugh.. what’s the problem?”   
“You go out with ‘im then” Aaron screwed up his face, finishing off his pint

“Leave him be” Victoria scolded, wiping down the bar “Anyone would think you fancy him the way you bleat on about his love life” 

“ _Thank you Victoria_ ” Aaron sighed “At least someone gets it!” 

“Nah, I think you’ve already got someone” Robert teased dangerously, receiving a shy smirk from Aaron “You’re just hiding them so Adam doesn’t go all Chas on him”

“All Chas?” Piped up Aaron’s Mum from the other side of the bar “There’s nothing wrong with that, everyone should be a bit more Chas” 

“Rob over here reckons Aaron’s got a secret boyfriend we don’t know about” Adam stirred

“Oh yeah? What’s he like then son, Handsome?” Chas cooed, leaning over the bar

“Like I’d tell you” Aaron retorted, dropping himself in it

“Ahhh! So there is someone!” Adam teased, nudging him playfully

“Come on son, spill the beans” Chas pushed

“Is he fit then?” Robert asked innocently

Aaron debated saying something like “Nah, he’s a bit of a munter really, he’s ‘anging” but didn’t want Roberts reaction to give their secret away. 

“Why? Do I look the type to not pull someone fit?” Aaron joked, pointing to his face dramatically

“You’re alright for a Dingle, I suppose” Robert chuckled as both Victoria and Chas smacked his shoulder

“I’m happy, that’s all that matters init?” Aaron shrugged, blushing slightly at the attention

He was overcome with “Ahhhh!” and “Bless!” from Chas, Adam and Victoria.. Robert choosing to do the ‘friend’ thing of patting him on the back but under the table pressing his thigh against his comfortingly. 

\--

“I can’t believe you nearly dropped me in it” Aaron laughed, later on in Roberts bedroom

“Hey, you played it really cool - don’t worry” Robert grinned “Apart from that cute little blush thing you do” he teased, pinching at Aaron’s cheeks. 

“It’s not cute it’s _embarrassing!_ ” Aaron groaned

“It’s nice that you’ve got support though, like your Mum, Adam and Vic really care about you” 

“They care about you too, y’know? Especially Vic” 

“Y’know.. even though she’s the one who would be most understanding, she’s the one I’m dreading telling the most” Robert admitted

“Why? She loves the bones of ya Rob, she’s not going to think any different”

“I just don’t want to disappoint her, like I did with my Dad”

“You’re not a disappointment, you’re amazing.. and he was mad not to see it” Aaron sighed, pulling Roberts head against his chest and feeding his fingers through his hair “You know outside you’re this cocky, arrogant, sometimes selfish man.. you could pick a fight with your own shadow.. but to me.. no one gets to see you like I do.. this soft, caring and loving man.. You make everything in my life better, You know that?” 

“I love you” Robert murmured, pressing a kiss to Aaron’s chest

“I love you too” He sighed in return, jolting when he heard the creak of a floorboard outside the room

They pulled apart rapidly, Aaron stumbling to the other side of the room and busying himself by fumbling through Roberts dresser drawers. Victoria walked in moments later “Oh!” she gasped “Not interrupting anything am I?” she questioned, watching the two boxer-clad men who looked like deer trapped in headlights. 

Aaron was first to break the silence “Uhh… no, I was just going.. just borrowing something..” He lied, reaching for the first thing he could touch, a paperback book that he held to his chest and shuffled towards the door “Night you two” 

“Night Aaron” Robert nodded, swallowing the lump in his throat before turning back to his Sister.

“Am I missing something there?” She eyed him suspiciously before sitting on the edge of the bed

“No? Aaron just wanted to borrow a book, not a crime is it?” 

“No not at all, I mean.. last time Aaron read Stephen King we were in GCSE English but who am I to judge?”

“Right… so er.. was there anything you wanted Vic?”

“You know you can tell me anything, right?”

Robert froze “I…I don’t know what you..”

“Robert” Victoria spoke softly “I heard some of what Aaron was saying before”

“You were listening?!” Robert panicked

“Only the last bit!” Vic calmed him by pitting her hands on his shoulders “I was coming in here anyway and I caught the end of your conversation”

“Yeah?” Robert said, his voice small and feeble

“You can talk to me y’know?” Vic spoke cautiously as though she was trying not to startle a frightened animal “It’s okay if you’re-…”

“I’m not gay!” Robert blurted on reflex, hand shooting to his mouth as his eyes looked anywhere but his sister

“Robert” She sighed, pulling him into a hug “I don’t care what your sexuality is, I just want you to be happy”

“I am happy” he sighed, head resting on her shoulder

“With Aaron?” She asked tentatively, pulling away gently  
The shy expression on the face of her usually arrogant brother spoke volumes that he couldn’t put into words. 

“He’s a good bloke” Vic smiled gently “You deserve to be happy, really happy Rob”

“Everyone’s going to think I’m doing it for attention or something.. I’m not gay though.. I’m.. I’m Bi… Bisexual.. I like both” Robert swallowed thickly

“So?” Vic shrugged “This isn’t about anyone else, this is about you two. Does he make you happy Rob?”

“Stupidly happy” Robert nodded, a smile creeping across his face

“And do you make him happy?”

He paused for a moment “I think so..”

A noise came from the other side of the door as Aaron, who’d been quietly listening from the hallway came sliding back into the room with a nervous look on his face. 

“He does” Aaron smiled, walking over to join them on the bed “more than he knows”

Victoria looked between them, her smile beaming at the two lovestruck men shooting shy smiles between one and other. 

“I want first dibs on catering” She announced suddenly, met with two confused expressions “for the big gay wedding of course”

The trio shared a comfortable laugh, safe in the knowledge that Victoria was happy for them. 

“Right, I’m off to bed.. I don’t have to give you _the talk_ do I Aaron?” Vic teased

“ _Vic!_ ” Robert whined as Aaron chuckled next to him.

“Goodnight lovebirds” She grinned, shutting the door behind herself. 

Aaron curled up on the bed next to Robert, the older man resting his head comfortably on his chest, a relieved smile playing on his lips. 

“Was it as hard as you thought?” Aaron asked, quietly tracing circles on the back of Roberts arm

“Vic’s supportive, she made it easy.. can’t imagine telling everyone else will be though” 

“We’ll do it together, and I’m pretty sure Vic’ll deck anyone who even looks at us funny”

“What about the other thing?” Robert asked cautiously “When do I have to tell people that?”

“About work?” Aaron furrowed his brow “You don’t have to tell anyone that, that’s private - if you want it to be”

“You won’t be pissed off with me keeping it quiet?”

“As long as I get to tell the world how much I love ya, I don’t care” Aaron smiled, kissing his blonde mess of hair softly.


	10. Perfect

Chas had been the next to find out, Aaron not wanting to keep it from her for very long now Victoria had found out. She’d been surprisingly accepting, more annoyed at the whole “Why have I been washing two beds worth of sheets when you’ve both been sharing the whole time anyway?” Robert felt at ease straight away, telling Diane next and completing the set, the whole pub family knew now and that meant one thing, one _big_ thing for them both. 

“You moving in with me then, Sugden?” Aaron teased as Robert tidied the last of his belongings from the box room

“I’m not sure I’m ready to make such a big commitment” Robert joked, as Aaron opened the door for him, moving just two doors down the hall and settling into Aaron’s bedroom, arguing over whether Robert was going to replace his car posters with sci-fi pictures. 

They decided that Andy’s opinion wasn’t exclusively important to them, if he approved or not it didn’t change anything and so they decided he would find out when everyone else did, and that was up to Robert, or so Aaron had said. 

They were in the pub a few nights later when an opportunity arose. 

“Vic reckons we should invite you to the wedding” Andy shrugged as he sipped at his pint, Katie sat beside him with a face like thunder

“That’s up to you, no skin off my nose” 

“..-But if you’re going to cause trouble I’d rather you didn’t bother” Katie sulked

“I’ve got a lot more interesting prospects in my life than fucking up your wedding Katie, been there - done that.. if you get what I mean” Robert shrugged

“Yeah well.. you can come.. if you want” Andy said reluctantly as Victoria glared at him from across the table

“Who’s gonna be your plus one then?” Adam nudged playfully

“Got someone in mind” Robert smiled, eyes flickering to Aaron, sat next to him who pursed his lips

“Oh yeah?” Adam roared boyishly “Go on then, is she dead fit?” 

“Absolutely Gorgeous” Robert blurted without missing a beat

“Married?” Katie spat

“Nope, all mine” Robert grinned, catching the eye of Victoria who was watching the exchange proudly

“Hey, got any sisters you can bring along?” Adam winked, receiving a playful slap from Victoria

“I don’t know actually, never asked” Robert furrowed his brows, then turned to Chas who was smirking from the bar “Got any other kids I don’t know about, Chas?”

The table was silent for a moment before being alive with “You what?” and “I don’t get it..” from Adam, Andy and Katie. 

“Nah, there’s only one of me” Aaron piped up, resting his hand visibly on Roberts thigh “Don’t think Mum would have handled any more” 

“You and Robert?” Adam gasped before breaking out in a huge grin “You kept that one quiet, ya sly bastard!”   
“I knew!” Vic smiled, raising her hand

“and me!” Chas piped up

“So, what you’ve had enough of ruining womens marriages you’re after the blokes now?” Katie commented cruelly

“Last I checked Katie” Aaron pointed out “No one forced you to drop ya knickers, did they?”

“You’re gay?” Andy turned to Robert, an unreadable expression on his face

“Bisexual.. so erm.. both” Robert swallowed, almost nervously

“Brilliant” Katie said snidely “Still can’t decide who he wants” 

Aaron was about to stick up for him with yet another smart comment but he was beaten to it, by Andy of all people. 

“D-Don’t be like that..” he shook his head “That’s not right”

“Oh right so now he’s half-gay he’s suddenly an angel?” Katie shot back

“That’s not what Bisexual is, Katie..” Robert began

“..- No, he’s not a fucking angel Katie, I never said that” Andy interrupted “He _is_ my Brother though.. whether you slept with him or not” 

The revelation had been an eye-opener. Of course Robert and Andy’s tense relationship wasn’t fixed, not by a long-shot but they were adults now, not kids or teenagers arguing over girls at school or who their Dad loved most.. they were adults, with partners of their own, in love and _growing up_.

The gossip had died down after a few days, of course the local cafe owners who were the source of all gossip tended to stick their nose in where it wasn’t wanted but what was village life without people talking? Robert moved into the pub permanently, deciding he and Aaron were going to save up and soon move into a place of their own. _Only if we can get a massive telly_ \- as Aaron had bargained. 

It was a month before something changed, something as noticeable as Robert being shifty and quiet. Of course being _Robert_ he’d refused to talk about it, passing it off as nothing or _just a headache_ when Aaron pushed it. It was a Tuesday afternoon when Aaron finally got his answer. Robert had been out all morning after rushing out early in his paisley shirt and barely finishing his coffee. 

“Aaron, we need to talk”

“Is this about you being weird?”

“Yes…No… _I wasn’t weird_ …But Yes”

“I’ve been to Hotten” 

“Yeah, so?”

“I went to that posh building up past the precinct, y’know the one you said is full of proper posh business twats?” 

“I remember, the one with the posh starbucks at the bottom”

“Yeah, that one. Well you’ll be glad to know it is in fact full of proper posh business twats” 

“O..kay..?” Aaron furrowed his brow “Is there a point to this story?”

“I went for an interview.. for a job in the office..” Robert revealed nervously “I start Monday”

“You.. You what?” Aaron’s eyes widened “You got an _actual_ job?”

Robert nodded eagerly “No more sharing, I’m properly yours”

Aaron engulfed Robert in a bone-crushing hug “I’m so fucking proud of you” he beamed, pulling away before diving in for a kiss

“I did good then?” Robert grinned between kissing “It’s not a turn-off, me going from pornstar to boring, safe office bloke?”

“You’re my boring, safe office bloke” Aaron sighed

“I am” Robert smiled happily “Means we’ve got lots of spare time now too, without me commuting” 

“Hmmm? Spare time for what, I wonder?”

“Well you _did_ say you wanted to learn a few tricks” 

“I _did_ say that” Aaron wiggled his eyebrows suggestively before biting his lip “Upstairs _now._ ”

 

\--

As they lay in bed, _their bed_ that night they both reflected on the last few months together and what their future held. 

“Do you think you’ll miss it?” Aaron asked

“What, the films?”

“Mhmm…” Aaron mumbled, dragging his fingertips gently along Roberts abs

“I don’t know, I mean.. it was exciting y’know.. made me feel interesting.. bit of a free spirit.. and in a way, it was the thing that drew you to me.. doubt you would have noticed me much if you hadn’t already been watching me all that time”

“I’m sure you would have made yourself _noticeable_ ” Aaron joked “It’s not like you to be quiet and out of the limelight, even in the village if not on screen”

“You think you would have liked me still, even if you hadn’t seen me first?”

“What? You think because I got to see your bedroom skills before actually getting to know you it meant I wouldn’t have been drawn to you another way?”

“I don’t know” Robert shrugged “I was kind of rude to you before”

“No, you were _horrible_ to me” Aaron corrected “A total wanker if I’m honest. But even then I still fancied you”   
“Because of the films?” 

“No, because of you.” Aaron sighed, leaning up on his forearms to face him “because of your stupid hair, your cocky grin, your smart-mouth and those _beautiful_ freckles” 

“ugh! I hate my freckles” 

“I _love_ them” Aaron whispered “like I love you, I love every inch of you Robert Sugden. Even if you were completely awful in bed I’d still love you” 

“I love you” Robert sighed, pulling him in for a soft kiss before continuing “I love you even when you’re grumpy, I love your eyes, your mouth-..”

“...-I _know_ you love my mouth” Aaron interrupted

“..-don’t ruin my moment!” Robert rolled his eyes playfully “..-I love your hands holding mine, falling asleep with you every night, your head on my chest, waking up to your beautiful face each morning..”

“Soft lad” Aaron blushed, brushing his lips against Roberts softly “I love you”

“I love you” Robert sighed contently “I can’t wait for forever with you”

They lay in the same embrace for hours, finally falling asleep in their usual position.. Aaron’s head resting on Roberts chest, arms wrapped protectively around each other and legs in a tangled mess. Both of them so happy and so in awe that they’d found something, _someone_ so perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really, really hope you all enjoyed this fic as much as I've enjoyed writing it. Thank you so much for your lovely comments that have spurred me on throughout. I'm working on the sequel right now which will be posted very soon. It's mostly based on the smut aspect of their relationship, with snippets of their relationship as time goes on. Rest assured this is not the end for Robert and Aaron, Happy New Year :)


End file.
